


Stars

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: Beck and Jade go to the planetarium together. (Bade fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in this short one shot!  
> It's nothing special, just some Bade fluff. Please, enjoy reading. :)

His parents aren't home, which is why he feels comfortable lying outside in front of his RV with Jade. His parents always seem to watch them when they can, which is why they stay inside of the RV or leave his parents' home altogether, when they want to spend time together. Now, it's already dark and Beck has spread a blanket on the ground and now lies there with Jade, her pressed up against him, him his arm around her, both gazing up the stars.  
Beck had the idea to sit outside in the night because Jade loves it anyway and he actually does, too. As he drew up the chairs though, Jade told him she would rather lie in bed with him and watch TV. It took him a while to figure out that that only was the case because she couldn't cuddle up to him in those chairs, so he put the blanket down and willingly, she lied down there with him.  
The night sky is clear today, so they actually can see quite a lot of stars. It's beautiful.  
Beck feels like he could lie there forever with Jade, just the two of them in the night.  
Though he also feels a bit like a little boy again, lying there under the stars. After a while in silence, he confesses that: "This reminds me of all the times, my parents took me to the planetarium."  
Jade seems willing to talk. Her head still resting on his chest, she asks: "They took you often?"  
"Yeah," he answers. "They thought I was fascinated by the universe and the stars."  
"You weren't though?" she asks.  
He smiles. "Turns out, I just liked night better than day."  
He can't really explain it himself. But while other children were afraid of the dark, he always kind of loved it. He loved whenever the sun set and he was still allowed to be up and look out into the night or actually be out there in it.  
He somehow found the night exciting, loved to be engulged by darkness so much he sometimes even hated the light from the hallway still coming into his room when he were supposed to fall asleep. And he loved how he wasn't able to see anything whenever he went out in the dark without a light at first – but how he could see more and more in it the longer he stood in it. It was just so beautiful and amazing and the moon and the stars were something extra but there were also times where they disturbed the perfect night for him. Night somehow made him feel calm and comfortable, moreso than daylight could.  
Yes, he had been an odd child. Something, other people apparently barely ever assume when they meet him.  
Except Jade, who somehow has said on their first date that she's sure he had been a really weird child. She now also snorts: "You were so weird."  
"Don't tell me you didn't already like the night back then," he says with a smile.  
She presses closer against him as she answers: "I never said that. But I did also always love the stars and that was one of reasons I liked nighttime."  
"I did get around to liking the stars as well through the planetarium," Beck says. "Have you ever been?"  
If she always loved the stars, she should have already been to quite a few of those. But he also knows her mother never had all that much time for her, and Jade might have insisted on doing everything she wanted to – at the same time she did pick her battles, just like she does nowadays. And theater and everything creative was probably so much more important to her than the universe, and took up all of her and her mother’s time.  
He has guessed right as he now hears from her: "I haven't."  
"Let me take you," Beck promptly says.  
That makes Jade raise her head from his chest to look down to him with raised eyebrows. “I’m not a child, Beck.”  
“I’m not saying you are,” he says. “But I’ll take you to Griffith Observatory; they have a planetarium. You also have an amazing view onto the city from there. And to the Hollywood sign.”  
“I’m also not a tourist, Beck,” Jade answers. “I know how our city looks from above and I see the Hollywood sign daily.”  
He smiles. “But it’s still great to look at everything from there. Come on. Let’s make it a date.”  
She doesn’t look excited about it, but he even gets another idea: “We can even hike up there together. My parents did that twice with me and I loved how you walk up there, only seeing nature and then suddenly see the city at one point.”  
Jade pushes herself even further away from Beck, sitting up fully. “I won’t hike.”  
He quickly sits up as well, putting his arm back around her, to keep her close. “Then we’ll drive.” Going at all is more important than hiking there. “I think it’s a great place for a date. I’ll take you out for dinner afterwards.”  
Jade looks at him for a moment as if to consider, then she decides: “Ugh, okay. We can obviously also look at stars here, but whatever... And don’t whine if I don’t like it and say so.”  
“You’ll love it,” Beck assures her and then pulls her back, lies down again with her, which she allows, settling her head back on his chest.  
“I wouldn’t count on it,” she says but he knows she will. He wasn’t the best at picking out places for dates back when they started because Jade is just so different and seemingly unpredictable, but he does know her by now, inside and out.  
So, he just presses a kiss on her hair, before he turns back to the sky with a smile.

They drive up there on a Thursday afternoon after school. It’s funny for Beck to be back after he hasn’t been there for a while. The exhibitions have changed of course over the years and it’s them that they look at first. Jade always loves to learn more, so naturally she likes the exhibitions, even if she doesn’t show it too much. They walk through all of them close to each other, his arm around her, her fingers intertwined with his, like they both love to walk with each other.  
They also go up to the roof of the observatory and look down to the city, though Jade does roll her eyes at Beck there as he looks down in awe like he always does. He loves LA, he loves seeing it from above.  
They also take a look at the big telescope in the small tower on the roof, before Beck finally steers Jade to the ticket counter at the entrance.  
“We don’t need to watch one of those shows. Let’s just leave and finally get around to dinner,” she says as they get in line for tickets for one of the shows in the planetorium.  
He rubs her arm and shakes his head smiling: “Nope. This was the actual reason to come here, so we’ll definitely do this. And you’ll love it.”  
Jade makes a disbelieving noise, but she doesn’t insist on leaving, so he’s sure she is actually interested to see it.  
They get themselves tickets for the next show, for which it’s already almost time. Then, they directly walk down the hall, to where the cashier has pointed them, and leave the building there to get in line outside.  
They get into a talk about where to eat afterwards and they have come to a decision, when they get to go inside. Beck quickly chooses two seats all the way in the back, because those are the best seats to see everything for a show like this.  
Jade sits down next to him and for a second she moves slightly in his direction, as if in the process of leaning to him and putting her head on his shoulder or something, but she can’t on these chairs. They are too big and with the way they slightly lean back with your weight, it just can’t be comfortable to also lean over to the other person.  
So, she just leans back with an disgruntled face and he can understand that. He does love when they can sit close. But there’s nothing he can do about this.  
He decides to talk to her instead, while the last few people still move inside and sit down. “And? Excited for the show?”  
“Totally,” she answers sarcastically.  
“Good. You should be,” he says as if he believes she’s serious and she looks at him with a smirk.  
And he actually leans over and kisses her, because he always feels like he should when she amirks at him like that. He loves her smirk.  
And then, the light already gets dimmed.  
A young woman talks at first in the dark, a small light in her hand, standing right in the middle of the room. She explains about the mysteries of the universe and how still noone really knows what it’s all about, how there’s still so much out there and how curiousness gave humans progress all throughout history.  
Beck likes what she says but he’s also glad when she finally turns off the light and goes to the back and slowly, the ceiling starts showing stars. Just a few at first, like they can sometimes also see for real, then more and more, until the whole ceiling is full with stars. Beck can’t help but smile and he glances to Jade, who looks at the ceiling, her eyes wandering all over it, and the smallest smile on her face, which means she’s actually in awe, she loves it.  
His smile gets wider as he turns back to the ceiling as well, his hand reaching over to her though. She takes his hand, probably without looking, because they just are that much in sync, and lies both their hands in her lap, while they watch she show.  
The zodiac signs get pointed out to them, before the stars vanish and the ceiling instead shows the history of star searching, of people learning that the earth isn’t the centre of the universe, that there are unbelievably many suns and planets.  
In the end, it shows the stars again though, before it gets fully dark once more and the woman with the light walks into the middle again and closes the show.  
Beck loves every second of it, though there is this guy in the row in front of them, quite a few seats to the side, who has actually started snoring softly in between, who must have fallen asleep. The chairs of course are pretty comfortable, but Beck still can’t believe that guy. You can’t fall asleep at something like that. But well...  
Jade and he both stay a while in their chairs, still looking up to the now bright ceiling, while the first people are already out the door again.  
Only slowly and without talking, they get up as well and move to the door. By now, the woman having done the show, also stands next to the door and says goodbye to the last people leaving, and of course Beck smiles at her as they pass: “Thank you so much.”  
She smiles back and tells them good-bye, but he knows he has done something wrong as Jade promptly hooks her arm with his in that certain way.  
“What was that about?” she also accusingly asks while they leave and go back through the observatory to the parking lot without having to talk about it.  
“I just thanked her,” he says because that’s all he did.  
“And smiled at her,” Jade says though and... sometimes, he really doesn’t get it. He also doesn’t like it if any guy goes after Jade in any form, but him just smiling at another girl or woman when everyone naturally would smile?  
“That’s what you do, Jade,” he answers and they look into each other’s eyes and he really doesn’t want to fight. And he sees that she also doesn’t want to fight. Not right now, when they are half-way through their date and and when it’s nothing too important.  
He knows she needs to swallow hard, because she really hasn’t liked him smiling at that woman, but then she starts talking about something else: “Well... Something you don’t do is fall asleep during a show like that. How rude was that!”  
“I know. Awful,” he agrees and actually loves that Jade mentions it. They haven’t exchanged a look at the moment the snoring has started, while they usually do share looks if someone behaves weird or stupid in both their opinions – they somehow like judging over other people together in silence.  
“I would like to give that douche a piece of my mind,” Jade says and glares around as if she could recognize him and still do it, though they weren’t able to see him inside the theater.  
And she always would be annoyed if someone would fall asleep in public but... not like this. This actually means... “You loved the show so much?” he asks knowingly.  
“I just hate people like that,” she claims, which she does but her reactions and her words about them differ from time to time. This is how she would sound, if someone would fall asleep during an actual play where people are actively doing art in front of an audience. (If it would be her play, she would probably directly kill that person.)  
They have arrived at the car by now and Jade pulls Beck with her to the door of the passenger’s seat that’s closer anyway, leans against it, wraps her arms around him and kisses him.  
Only after a good minute of kissing, she confesses quietly: “But the stars really were amazing.”  
He smiles and they loose themselves in another kiss.


End file.
